Sorrow from beneath
by satanus92
Summary: This is the story of the Lone Wanderer named Lyvia. How the Wasteland turned an almost pure inocent soul, to the darkest of all evil.


**Some of the conversations will be different from the game, well almost all of them really. Hope you enjoye it, please make a review :)**

* * *

James wanted a place for her, to be happy. A place where she could grown up in safe. A place away from all the evil and danger that the capital wasteland can give her. She was the only thing that matters. His little girl, Lyvia.

Lyvia was a smart little child; she wasn't getting along with the others in the vault. Her only true friend was Amata.

It was her 10th birthday, the great day, has finally arrived. She became old enough to held responsibilities in the Vault, and what she really wanted for a long time now. Her own Pip-Boy 3000. She was really exciting about it.

"Get up sweetie! We are late from your party, and you don't want to late from it!" Her father said, with a smile.

"Right Dad, just a moment...And done, I have finished this chapter. Let's go!"

While they were walking to the cafeteria, the party was on her mind all the time.

_There will be the Overseer, Amata, probably Jonas, Stanley, and Gomez...God I hope there will be no Butch or any of those freaks..._

She entered the pitch black room, when suddenly "Surprise!"

First she couldn't see a dam thing it was so sudden and bright, but it was just for a few moments. At first the Overseer stepped in. Lyvia was very excited; this is the time for her very own Pip-Boy.

While the Overseer talked about all those boring stuff which she could care her eyes were dancing on the device. Finally, it was the time. All her muscles have prepared for this, for the Pip-Boy.

When it was on, it felt strange. It was heavier what she expected, but it was good. Those menus and everything she could see, somewhat it seemed more like magic, than reality. But there was no time for it; the others wanted to give their present to her.

Amata was in front of her, with a big smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday!" She said, and gave her a present. Her favourite barbarians adventure.

"Amata...I can't have this... It is really rare here...please I can't..."

"No way silly, it is for you...it's your birthday, remember! So don't be, like always, enjoy yourself!" She said

Lyvia looked at her, she smiled and nod.

_Let's see, who is here to? _

This was the moment, when she noticed Butch and his pretty little 'gang' in the next table.

_Great...just great..._

She tried to ignore them, and went to chat, with old lady Palmer, who she knew always gave her something sweet.

"Thank you, for coming Miss Palmer, I mostly appreciate it!"

"Please don't be so humble dear... It is your birthday at least! Here I am sure you are eager for your present. Here it is! A nice sweet roll, for the grown up little lady. Enjoy it!"

"Thank you Lady Palmer, it is an excellent gift." She smiled as she took the sweetness away.

The cake was ready to be served, but unfortunately Andy destroyed it, while trying to cut it. Lyvia smiled at the robot, but her joy wasn't living long.

"That stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweet roll!" It was Butch yelling at her.

Lyvia looked at the sweetness in her hands and at Butch. She hated that freak, but was afraid of him as well. So she did it, she gave her present to him. She just wanted to hand it over, when her mind started to do something else.

"Yes, here it is Butch..." She started to hand over her sweet, when suddenly...

"I know, that you don't have anything to eat at home...since your mother always drinks away everything you have, and that is why I pity you... poor little Butchy..."

Butch eyes were wide open while he listened to these insults.

"You...you...Now you getting it...I don't care if it is your fucking birthday, you will die today!"

And so he started to beat Lyvia. She run right to officer Gomez, who immediately grabbed Butch by the collar, and slapped his face.

"What happened?" Amata was worried.

"Aaaa nothing, Butch wanted to eat my sweet roll, but I didn't give it to him, so he attacked me..."

"That little... I am sorry that he is here...It wasn't my idea, to invite him..."

"There is no problem, I don't mind..."

"But...it is your birthday...Well alright..." Amata was a little disappointed.

James approached Lyvia, with a smile on his face. It seems he was busy talking to the intercom, to notice the previous incident.

"What is it Dad?" She asked.

"I have just spoken to Jonas on the intercom; he wants to show you something he found down at the reactor."

"Okay, I will go, right away!" She said and left the party in a moment's notice.

Down at the reactor room, she found Jonas, who was waiting for her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in the reactor little lady?" Jonas said sarcastically.

"I am not a little, I am a big girl know! I am 10!" She said.

"Hey hey... I know it, it was just a joke, and I see it got you." He smiled.

"So Jonas, what did you found?" She asked.

Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was James, with a BB gun in his hand smiling at her.

"So are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, but it isn't really a surprise, since I see it in your hand." She replied.

"Well yes, but technically it is, so are you ready for it?"

"Yes, I am ready, give me please!"

"Here you go honey, have fun, but be careful with it!"

"Thank you so much Dad, I will!"

She was happy; this day had become the best day of her life, so far. She stayed down with James and Jonas, and practiced with her BB for hours to come.

* * *

6 years later. All grown up by now. Lyvia along with the others were ready to take the exam of her life, the G.O.A.T.

The last few years were difficult for her. Butch and the Tunnel Snakes made her and Amata times really hard. She was sad, not because of herself, because of Amata. It hurts her heart every time she saw her crying in the corner. She loved Amata. She loved her more than everything in her life.

It was time for the test. Lyvia was in the corridors, near the classroom, when she noticed, that Amata was in trouble. Her blood started to boil, she wanted to kill them, or at least make them suffer. But she couldn't she was too weak for that. Against 3 of them, she had no chance.

"What are you guys doing again with her?" She asked, trying to be civil.

"Nothing you should know about, 'Dad's little princess'...We just having fun! So get the fuck out of our face, or..." Butch sounded aggressive.

"Well you know... she is the Overseers daughter, and if you won't leave her alone, you might be in some serious shit...just saying..." She said with a smirk.

"You...are...right...Come on Tunnel Snakes leave this bitch alone!"

So they did it, leaving Amata and Lyvia in the hallway all alone, for a little.

"Thanks for get rid of those asshole, Lyvia, you are a good friend!" Amata was very grateful.

"Does your hero get a reward?" Lyvia asked playfully.

"Well sure...Thanks again..." Amata hugged her, and gave a kiss on her check.

"I will always going to protect you Amata, I promise." She said and smiled.

"Thank you, I will to!" Amata said and went to the classroom.

_I hope next time I maybe steal a kiss from her... _

Lyvia thought as she entered to start the test.

Well the test was strange. According to the results, she will become the Vaults tattoo artist. She was surprised about it, but Mr. Brotch let her as a favour for her to change the results. Lyvia wanted to became a security officer, so they made her G.O.A.T. say that.

"Thank you Mr Brotch, you made my day!" She said with a big grim as she left the room.

For the next few years Lyvia was trained how to use different types of firearms and how to repair them, plus James showed her some basic medical procedures, that will be useful for her duty as a Vault security personnel. In these times, she also tried to tell Amata, how she feel about her. She didn't tell anyone, that she preferred girls, mostly a typical one. It seemed quite embarrassing to her.

It has been a few weeks now since her 19th birthday. She had plans fr that day. She wanted to finally tell Amata in private, and kiss her, like she always dreamed off, but she couldn't. She was to afraid.

And yet she had the same dream, her and Amata hugging and kissing in a remote place in the Vault. She heard Amata speaking her name, louder and louder, when she finally opened her eyes. The alarm was on, and there was she looking worried.

"Amata, what a strange thing I was just dreaming about you..." She started to say, but Amata cut in her sentence.

"Ewww, Stop being a full, this is not the time! Your father has left the Vault, and mine is after you, you better leave, as soon as you can!" She was babbling.

"Wait! What?! Dad left? But...how?!" She was confused.

"I don't know! Jonas is dead, they killed him, please leave, for me! I don't want them to hurt you!" Amata was crying now.

"How should I leave? I don't have anything to protect myself!"

"I have my father's pistol it will be useful for you, mostly once you outside...Go to his office there is a secret tunnel to the entrance, there you should leave easily."

"Thank you Amata, I will try my best! And take care of yourself, I don't want you to get hurt!" She said and hugged her love.

The whole Vault was in chaos, everyone was running from, the radroaches. While she was escaping Lyvia had already dealt with 6 of them, and she also had her first kill. One of her would be collages, had attacked her on sight, so she defended herself, ending with the dead of the poor man. Somehow she didn't feel saif about killing the man, she knew she had to. For a little time, she event enjoyed it. Giving away her frustration.

And there he was. Butch. Running towards her, like a little baby boy.

"You gotta help me, my Mom is trapped there with the roaches!"

At first she wanted to leave, event to kill Butch for all those years of suffering, but she couldn't do it...

"I don't have time for delays, but here take my BB gun, it will be useful. And I hope she will be allrigth, and well...bye..."

"Thanks man...and well sorry for everything...and good luck..."

"Well...thanks..." She finally ended the awkward conversation.

Meanwhile, she found that the Overseer has captured Amata, so she headed to save her, plus she needed, the password for the terminal for her escape!

Amata was interrogated about what did she done. Lyvia got in the room, shot the officer in the head, so Amata was able to escape the room. The Overseer was in the corner of the room, the past event has made him a bit shocked.

"Why are you here? You definetly don't want to surrender, I know that..." He said with a voice full of anger.

"I came here, to rescue my love, and to get your password, so I can leave this hellhole!" Lyvia was full of anger.

"Well you won't get it from me, only over my dead body!"

At first she wanted to put a bullet into his head, but still he was Amatas father, so she didn't do it.

"You know...Amata likes me, and...If you won't give me the password I will hurt her... I love her, but I love my life more." She said in a serious tone.

"You wouldn't..."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Fine...here it is... just get out of here! NOW!"

Now with the password in her hands it was easy to get away. Finally there she was, at the main Vault door. She pushed the bottoms, and the sealed door opened, revealing the lights from outside. She started to head out of the Vault, when Amata arrived.

"So you did it...You opened the door, and finally free..."

"Yes...But I couldn't do it without you..."

"No...you could...So it is time for goodbye, please be safe!"

"Amata...I..." She couldn1t finished it because the other door opened and 2 other security personnel have arrived, so she had to leave the Vault.

She run, not looking back, when she heard the noise of the metallic door closing again, she stopped and started to cry.


End file.
